


Мьельнир

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: спецквест [1]
Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Дирк Джентли поднимает молот Тора.
Relationships: Dirk Gently/Thor (Dirk Gently)
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Мьельнир

Молот как будто светится, хотя вокруг темно — так, что Дирк едва понимает, где вообще находится. Но это неважно: восприятие Дирка сузилось до одной единственной точки в пространстве и времени — Мьелнира. Молот словно зовет его, манит, сверкая бликами на своих кривовато высеченных гранях, шепчет его — Дирка — имя каждым атомом, взывает напрямую к его существу. 

У Дирка руки чешутся обхватить его рукоять ладонями, почувствовать шероховатость дерева подушечками пальцев, найти потертости, оставленные крупными мозолистыми руками того, кто единственный в мире способен поднять этот молот. Дирк жмурится, нервно сглатывая, и закусывает губу, потому что думает — эта короткая вспышка боли поможет отвлечься. В конце концов, будет очень неприятно оказаться так близко к Мьелниру, взять его в свои руки и остаться ни с чем. 

Дирк не хочет обжигаться.

Но руки Дирка как будто живут своей жизнью и тянутся к рукояти Мьелнира. Пальцы обнимают ее с таким трепетом, что даже Дирку неловко на это смотреть. А потом он чувствует это — пульсирующий жар под своими ладонями. 

Мьелнир отзывается, и почему-то Дирк чувствует себя так, будто сейчас воспарит. Он бы обернулся проверить, не раскинулись ли за его спиной крылья, если бы мог отвести зачарованный взгляд от молота. 

Дирк поднимает его так, будто тот ничего не весит. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, горло перехватывает от восторга, а во рту становится так сухо, будто Дирк выпил целый винный магазин накануне. Молот в его руках выглядит так естественно и органично, что Дирк не может сдержать восторженный возглас. 

Мьелнир сияет.

Посторонний звук ввинчивается в уши резко, проезжается наждачкой по барабанным перепонкам. От звука хочется закрыться, спрятаться, но Дирк не готов отпустить Мьелнир, чтобы зажать уши. 

Дирк вскрикивает, когда Мьелнир опаляет его огнем, и... просыпается — задыхающийся, потный, почему-то абсолютно голый. Сердце колотится так быстро, будто сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Дирк в секунду паники шарит рукой по постели в поисках одеяла, осознавая, какие ледяные у него сейчас ступни, но натыкается на чье-то теплое тело. 

Дирк издает задушенный писк и с опаской поворачивается. С другой половины кровати из-под кокона из одеяла на него сонно смотрят светлые глаза Тора. 

Тор глядит на Дирка несколько секунд, прежде чем сгрести в охапку и затащить под одеяло. Дирк рефлекторно прижимает замерзшие ступни к чужим горячим бедрам и моргает, все еще не понимая, что привело его к этому моменту. 

— Тебе снилось, что ты поднял мой молот, — бормочет сонным голосом Тор ему в плечо, и Дирк нервно хихикает.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Ну. — Тор поднимает голову и выразительно шевелит бровями. — Такое постоянно случается, когда я с кем-то пересплю. Мьелниром зовут не только мой молот, — он ухмыляется. — Со временем привыкнешь.

— Что? — только и находит, что сказать, Дирк. 

— Все было прекрасно, детка, — зевает Тор. — В конце концов, ты же поднял мой молот. 

У Дирка все еще миллиард и один вопрос, но кое-что проясняется — особенно когда он понимает, что, ну, чувствует свою задницу. Тор будто в подтверждение его мыслей собственнически хлопает его по голому бедру и обещает:

— Ты быстро привыкнешь. Согласись, было бы не очень здорово, если бы все впадали в божественный экстаз каждый раз. 

Дирк вспоминает ощущение Мьелнира в своих руках и не уверен, что согласен. Ему понравилось это чувство восторга, охватившее все его существо. Но вслух он об этом не говорит, позволяя Тору прижать его еще ближе, а себе — греться от тепла чужого тела. 

Дирк засыпает снова, думая, что проверил бы, как скоро от Мьелнира будут уже не те ощущения.


End file.
